Railcar safety appliances include handholds, ladders, steps, platforms, walkways, handrails, etc. that serve as an interface between rail operators and railcars. Various types of railcars (e.g., flatcars, boxcars, intermodal well cars, tank cars, hopper cars, etc.) include various configurations of safety appliances.
As one example of a railcar, an intermodal well car is a type of railroad car designed to transport intermodal containers (shipping containers). An intermodal container is a standardized (length, width, etc.) container for transporting freight using multiple modes of transportation (e.g., rail, ship, truck, etc.). The well of the intermodal well car creates a floor lower than a traditional flatcar. The recessed well facilitates stacking of two intermodal containers (double-stack) without exceeding height limitations for safe passage under bridges, through tunnels, and other structures.
The stacked intermodal containers may be secured to each other through the use of a bulkhead or with inter-box connectors. When loading and unloading intermodal containers using inter-box connectors, rail operators access the inter-box connectors typically located at the four corners of the container. The connection points, however, are too high for a rail operator to access while standing on the ground. Thus, intermodal well cars typically include steps, ladders, walkways, walkways, etc. at each end of the railcar so that the rail operator may access the connection points on the containers. A rail operator may also need to access the recessed well of the intermodal railcar.
Other types of railcars may include ladders or steps for accessing various parts of the railcar. For example, tank cars and hopper cars may include end ladders that provide access to a top walkway or top platform.